Happy Now?
by ThatSwedishPerson
Summary: What happens when Sweden gets betrayed by his so called brothers? And what happens when he faces love for the first time? SuFin, rated M for later chapters.
1. Prologue

_**Prologue**_

When people first saw Sweden, then saw a scary, tall, blonde man. Of course, Sweden could be very intimidating at first glance, but those who knew him, knew that he would never hurt a fly. Sweden was actually very gentle and caring, and would always help the people close to him.

Of course, Sweden wasn't completely alone. He had his so called brothers with him. The loud and strong Denmark - who always seemed to have a smile on his face - and the quiet Norway. Sweden always thought Denmark was to loud and noisy, while Norway was more calm compared to Denmark, and he didn't show that many emotions, just like Sweden.

To say that Sweden didn't have any emotions would be a wrong. He could feel just as many emotions as anyone else, he just didn't know how to express them. Sweden definitely wasn't a robot, much less an alien. Even though he might look angry on the outside, he could be smiling on the inside.

The question is, had anyone actually seen him really angry? No, and everyone around him hoped they never would.

But what would happen if he suddenly became angry? Would he destroy everything in sight, or would he maybe throw a fit and lock himself in his room? Never would anyone have imagined what would happen in the future. If they could, they would've ran as far as they could get, and even further. Because an angry Sweden is nothing you wanna see for yourself.

**Ah, hello. This will be the first fanfiction I write, so please, no mean comments. By the way, I'm planning to keep everything as close to real history as possible, and I'm going to write Sweden's voice the way people usually don't. He uses vowels you know!**

**Ah, and English isn't my first language tbh. So forgive my misspellings. **

**AND I DON'T OWN HETALIA OR IT'S CHARACTERS. If I did, I'd probably make all my OTPs come true. A made-up character might appear, but nothing major will happen.**

**I'm not writing on my computer as well, so it's kinda hard for me to write, but I'll do my best! Thank you for reading!**

( ^ω^ )


	2. Chapter 1: Union

_**Chapter 1**_

~ Year 1397

I - a.k.a Sweden or Berwald Oxenstierna - felt very empty right now. I wasn't hungry and I surely didn't need to sleep. '_A shell,_' I thought _'I feel like an empty shell_'. I was known to be a great talker, but this was something I couldn't talk myself out of. Currently, I'm sitting right in front of my "brother" Denmark. On the table in between us, lies a paper. Not any kind of paper, but a paper that I need to sign. Or at least, that's what Denmark - or Mathias - says.

"Ya know, the three of us together will be invincible! Besides, ya already signed this eight years ago." Mathias said a while earlier. By the three of us, he meant himself, me and Lukas - a.k.a Norway. And by together he meant an Union. It's not like I don't want to, it's just that I don't think it is that great of an idea.

But there was nothing I could say, since Mathias army is standing right behind him. I know that if I protest, the army would try to walk it's way into Stockholm. And since Stockholm is the residence of my king, or boss, I would have no choice but to fight.

Mathias army was both bigger and stronger than mine. The Swedish army wasn't that bad of an army, but it just wasn't enough. No matter what I did, Mathias was always one step ahead of me.

"Berwald, ya know, I don't have that much time. Either ya sign this, or ya know what happens." Mathias tried to sound like he cared if I didn't sign. Of course, he didn't succeed that well.

Eight years earlier, I had signed the same paper, but it had yet to become public. That was what the paper in front of me was supposed to do. If I signed it, I would officially be in an Union with Mathias and Lukas.

I don't have a choice, so I take the quill and write my name above the line on the paper. I can see Mathias smile in the corner of my eye, but I ignore it. Mathias was always seen with a smile on his face, except when he was strangled by Lukas. Multiple times the Norwegian would strangle the Dane. Even I would feel a bit bad for Mathias, even if we weren't the bestest of friends.

"Ya don't talk much Ber, but ya are really smart! Ya sure as Hel know what to do to make it good for ya people." Mathias says with an overdramatic sigh.

"Sometimes it's the best to be quiet, Mathias" I reply. The Dane is as noisy as ever, and I could swear that Mathias entire army had heard their leader "talk".

XxXxX

When I finally am alone, I found myself on my way to Stockholm. Or, the person known as Stockholm. Actually, the person known as Stockholm had a name, just like everyone else. But everyone still called her Stockholm, just because she easily blended in with the people in the city.

Just like me, Stockholm was quiet, shy and easily embarrassed. The only difference between us was the color of our hair, our eyes, our personality and 20 cm. I am 182 cm tall, blonde, have seagreen eyes and I am a very gentle person if I can say so myself. Stockholm is 162 cm tall, brunette, have silvery-blue eyes and could be very mean and intimidating sometimes. The difference could be stunning to people who just had met us.

"Sverige! God morgon!"* I snapped back to reality, just in time to find myself standing right in front of Stockholm. She looks at me like she is expecting something to happen, but she doesn't say anything.

"God morgon Stockholm! Is there anything you want?" I asks. Stockholm just shakes her head in response. But she still looks at me the way she had done before.

"Sverige, doyouwantotakeafikaandmaybetellmeaboutwhatyoudidwithMathias?" I have since long ago given up the idea try and tell Stockholm that she talked way to fast, since she would always deny it. Instead, I nowadays tried to decipher what she was saying. It takes awhile for me to do that, but it was the only thing I can do. '_And people say I'm hard to understand_', I thought.

"Okej, I have nothing to do right now anyway"

**XxXxX**

**Yay, second chapter is here (or it is the first and at the same time the second). By the way, how do you like it so far? I woke up like 2 hours ago, so I'm still a bit sleepy, but enough about me.**

**I DON'T OWN HETALIA OR IT'S CHARACTERS! The only things I own is Stockholm and the story.**

**Sverige = Sweden**

**God morgon = Good morning**

**Thanks for reading! ( ^_^)/**


	3. Chapter 2: Talk

_**Chapter 2**_

~Year 1397

I am currently bored. Not that Stockholm is boring me, it's just that I have to much on my mind to actually listen to her. Stockholm is always looking for fun, although her kind of fun is watching people slip or getting shit on them - in Stockholm people literally threw shit out of their windows, whilst screaming "Se upp!"*. People walked around with wooden heels under their shoes, so that they wouldn't step on something they didn't want to step on.

"Sverige, are you listening?" For the second time that day, I was forced to snap back to reality. I look at Stockholm, and sees that she is looking at me in quite a sceptic way.

"Sorry, you talk too much." Is the only thing I says. I know that no matter what I say to her, she won't get upset or angry.

"Well, at least I talk!" I becomes quiet, and I can feel myself flinch a bit from the sudden insult. I forgot that she is very blunt with words. Stockholm seems to realize that she said something mean by then.

"Ah, sorry. I didn't mean to make it sound like that! You know how I am. I really didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable or something like that!"

"It's okej, I know you didn't mean it."

If something only would happen. It didn't have to be a war, nor did I want to get a new boss. Something small, like some change in the weather or someone new to talk to. Mathias is too loud, Lukas is too gloomy and quiet, whilst Stockholm is only curios about what me and the rest are doing.

I wanted someone who would talk, and talk, and talk. Someone who isn't scared of me, someone who I can listen to for hours.

XxXxX

Days passed and finally, at the end of the year, I find myself sitting next to Lukas, Mathias and Stockholm. As usual, they talk about what's happened this year, and about their bosses wishes. Lukas only talks about that country named Iceland - I honestly don't know much about Iceland - and Mathias just keeps drinking. Sooner or later he's going to pass out. Probably sooner.

I prefer calling the others by their human name, or by nicknames. It was easier that way, and didn't lead to some sort of misunderstanding. Stockholm was an exception. Her name was... well, it was a name that didn't really fit her. I had earlier found out that it was Latin for bright, which, depending on how you see it, both fit her and didn't fit her. She was a real genius, but she wasn't very friendly towards people. Stockholm could also be very negative.

"By the way, Ber! What do you think about the union?" I was forced back to reality for the umpteenth time this year, this time by Mathias. '_I really should stop daydreaming!_', I thought.

"Well..."

"Bro, you're loud. Don't you see that he's bothered?" Lukas could be a real lifesaver sometimes. I had been really close to tell the truth.

"Eh, but he doesn't look that way! And how come you see that he's bothered? He barely made an expression at all!" Mathias says wearing his usual smile. '_As persistent as ever_'.

"Danmark, du är högljudd!* By the way, have you ever seen Sverige making some sort of facial expression?" Stockholm asks, making it the first thing she has said for the entire day.

"Sorry, sorry."

I find myself drifting off in my own thoughts, not caring if they talk to me or not. I could actually care less. Nowadays, I'm getting more and more quiet.

**XxXxX**

**Wow, two chapters in one day! Well, I don't have anything to say, except that I don't own Hetalia or any of it's characters.**

**Oh, and maybe the fact that I've changed the chapters a bit. Hope you like how it looks!**

**Se upp! = Watch out, Look up**

**Danmark, du är högljudd! = Denmark, you're noisy!**

**Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 3: Bloodbath

_**Chapter 3**_

~Year 1520, 6th of November

I am devastated. My boss is no longer Swedish. Instead, my boss is Mathias boss. Mathias boss managed to defeat my army. We looked like we were going to win, but due to some turn of events, we lost.

Currently, Kristian II - Mathias boss - is talking to the archbishop and some guests from his crowning. I have a feeling it's not going to end well for some people. Kristian is not really known for his friendliness towards former enemies. I think he's probably going to throw a few people in the prison. Probably.

I don't like that man. He looks at me with some sort of mix between fear, fascination and disgust. Like I'm an untamed, unknown animal who just tried to kill him.

Just when I thought Mathias couldn't get worse, he did this. I know that the Union has been pretty shaky - mostly due to mine and Mathias fights - but I didn't think he'd actually try to take over my land. In his possessions he has Skåne, Blekinge, Halland and a few pieces of Småland. Lukas has taken over some of my western parts.

I thought we were brothers, and that we would help each other, but I guess I was wrong.

XxXxX

~Year 1520, 9th of November

When I thought Kristian was going to punish some people - maybe throw a few in prison - I didn't think he would do it to this degree.

Almost 100 people had been hanged or gotten their heads chopped off. It was something no one wanted to see.

It had all started yesterday, about dinner time. At Stortorget*, a stage was suddenly set up. Many people came to watch what was going on, and got a bit surprised when the executioner showed up. Someone being hanged or getting their head chopped off was nothing really unusual. But 100 people was something else.

100 people. Repeat that number for yourself, and imagine the horror when people realized what was going on. When Stockholm - the person - saw what was happening, she said a few sentences I will never forget.

"Bloodbath. That's such a fitting name for this. The blood is literally flowing down the streets."

I don't know why, but got a chill running down my spine when she said that. In her honor I'm going to call this "incident" Stockholm's bloodbath*. And in Mathias honor - if you even can call it honor - I'm going to call his king Kristian Tyrann*.

There's currently nothing I can do, but I'm hoping for a miracle. Even if I want to, Mathias boss is currently mine as well.

_'If only someone could defeat him, I wouldn't have to worry about my people like this!_' I thought.

**XxXxX**

**If someone is wondering, this is actually historically accurate. This really did happen. If you doubt me, search for it on the Internet.**

**By the way, Skåne, Blekinge, Halland and Småland are kinda like Swedish versions of states.**

**Stortorget = "the big square", square in Stockholm. **

**Kristian Tyrann = Kristian tyrant.**

**Thanks for reading! ( ^ω^ )**


	5. Chapter 4: Sleep

_**Chapter 4**_

~Year 1523, 6th of June

I'm a free country. Free! I'm finally free from Mathias! His tyranny ends today! I no longer need to listen to him. It will be just me, and no one else!

Or, at least that's what I thought. I would have been alone if it wasn't for Finland, or whatever his name is. He suddenly started following me, leaving the others behind. I have no idea what he's trying to accomplish, but I will find out sooner or later.

'_He's kinda cute though. Blonde hair, big, violet eyes, shorter than me and -! Stop it Berwald! Just what are you thinking about?!_'

Once I got the chance, I ran away from Mathias. He was always bossing me around, making me do stuff that he didn't want to. I hated every second of that Union.

We finally sit down on top of a hill. It's quite dark outside, so I guess it must be pretty late. Finland sits to my left, looking like he wants to say something.

"Well, it's good that we're out of Denmark's house, but what are we going to do from now on? It's kinda scary because we're surrounded by such strong countries. It's making me feel really uneasy for what lies ahead..." Finland says. He actually talks quite a lot, but not loudly like Mathias.

"Ah! I-I don't mean that being with you makes me uneasy! "

When he notices that I'm still quiet, he continues - though a bit shakily.

"We-well, there's no use worrying about it now. Let's just get some rest for today, okay?"

I can tell that he's scared, but I don't know why or what he's scared of. It's probably the fact that we're outside. It has to be that, otherwise I don't know.

"If that's... If that's what you want to do."

"Al-alright then, good night, Su-san"

He leans back onto the ground. I also prepare to lay myself down on the grass, but there's one thing that has made me curious.

'_Where did Su-san come from?_'

When I turn to face him, he suddenly opens one eye.

"Ohyaaaaaaaaaaah... Ahahahaha!"

He suddenly screams out, trying his best to cover his scream with a laugh. I wonder what's scaring him.

"Th-the moon sure is beautiful!"

He's trying to strike up a conversation. If think he's probably trying to make me forget that scream of his, or make me talk.

"Don't say?"

I know I'm supposedly a great talker, but that's only when it comes to debating or tactics. When it comes to normal conversations, I'm even worse than Lukas. At least he talks.

"It-it's a little cold tonight, right?"

Ah, so he's cold. That explains everything.

"You think so?" I ask him just to be sure. He's shivering like crazy.

"I-I think it's just my imagination..."

That's the only reply I get, so I take that he's lying. He's been shivering all night, so he's probably really cold.

I drape my arm over him, covering him with my blanket. He should be a little warmer now.

"Warm now?" I ask him, just in case he's still cold.

I only get two words as a reply. I really don't know why he said those words.

"Terrified now..."

What is it he's so scared of. I'm really curious now.

**XxXxX**

**Now, anyone who recognized this scene? I hope you do. It's actually an episode of the series, that I made from Sweden's point of view.**

**I'm quite tired right now, so thanks for reading! It became quite a short chapter, but I hope you liked it.**


	6. Chapter 5: Snore

_**Chapter 5**_

~Year 1523, 7th of June

I have never met a person who snores. Never. Mathias just tosses and turns, whilst talking in his sleep. Sometimes he falls off the bed. Lukas moves closer to the person nearest to him, really slowly. But none of them _snores_!

I know that I thought the little Finn was cute, but his snoring I monstrous! Like, _seriously_, he makes Mathias seem like a quiet person! Finland could scare away an entire army with that snore!

I know I'm not the type to complain, but sometimes I just have to. I have never slept that badly in my _entire life_. I've probably gotten one hour of sleep, for the entire night.

Though, no matter how much he tossed and turned in his sleep, I still kept my arm draped over him. Just in case he was cold. There's no other reason than that!

'_Yeah right, Berwald! You know that you think he's actually pretty adorable and -! No, I will not go there._ Never!_ Don't you dare think like that, Berwald!_' Whilst I were arguing with myself in my head, Finland had disappeared out of my sight.

Not that I really cared. It was his choice if he wanted to stop traveling with me, but I couldn't help thinking that he should've told me something. He seemed like the person who would do that.

I continue walking, trying my best to forget about that Finn. When I've walked about 300 meters away from the spot where I lost Finland, I hear a voice calling me.

"Su-san, wait for me!"

I turn around to face Finland. How do I know it's him you ask? Simple, he's the only one who would call me Su-san. Please don't ask me why.

I see him running to catch up to me. He looks like he just ran a marathon.

"How cruel, why didn't you wait for me?"

Wait for him? I never saw him!

"Wh-why are you glaring at me like that, Su-san?"

I finally realize that I've been staring at him, without saying something. He looks pretty terrified.

"Sorry, didn't see you earlier."

He looks at me like it's the stupidest thing he's heard in his entire life. I realize to late that he probably said something earlier, when I were lost in my own thoughts.

"I told you that I'd look in the forest to see if I found some sort of civilization or an abandoned house. I don't wanna sleep outside tonight as well!"

He says that while pouting, making him look rather cute. He looks kinda like a bunny who's angry because it's been a bit lonely.

"Sorry, didn't listen."

And as the great talker I am, I mess up it all up by saying that one sentence. He's probably pretty pissed at me now. He probably think I'm some sort of self-centered person who doesn't listen to others.

Once again, I realize that he's looking like he's terrified. What is it that he's so scared of? I really can't wait to find out.

**XxXxX**

**Sorry for the short chapter, but we have guests tonight, so I can't really write that much.**

**Next week I won't have that much time to write, due to school and other activities. So I'm gonna try my best!**

**Thanks for reading! ( ^ω^ )**


	7. Chapter 6: Wife

_**Chapter 6**_

~Year 1561

He is walking not that far behind from me. I know that if I turn around, he'd still be there. I don't know why I keep thinking that he's going to disappear, but it's probably because I've taken a liking to him.

It feels like if I just look away for a second, he'll be gone out of my sight. Fortunately, he talks so much, that I don't have to look back to see if he's there.

We stop, since right in front of us is a house. It's not small, and it's not that big either. It's somewhere in between.

"Huh? This is..." Fin says after a while. Like he's seen this before. Oh, and for your information I've started calling him Fin, since he's never told me his name, and it's kinda annoying to say Finland the whole time. Hopefully, he doesn't know what Fin means in my language. It would be too embarrassing if he knew. But it kinda fits him.

The door opens, and a blonde man with glasses shows himself.

"Yes! Who is it?" He says.

Finland runs towards him, hugging him when he reaches him.

"Estoniaaaaa!" Fin screams, so I think it has to be the blonde man's name.

"Finland! What's wrong?" Is what he asks, Fin still clinging to him for dear life.

"I missed you! I wanted to see you so much!" They must be friends, judging what Fin just said.

The man - Estonia - finally notices me.

"Oh! There seems to be someone behind yo-! Aackk! Scaaary!"

He suddenly looks frightened, screaming a bit in fear.

'_Is there something behind me? And are everyone except Lukas and Mathias like this?_' Those questions are questions I really want answered.

I frown a bit, thinking about multiple answers to these questions, making that Estonia guy look even more scared.

"Huh?" Is the only thing I say, since I didn't really hear what he said. He needs to speak louder! Either that, or I'm too used listening to Mathias.

They whisper a bit to each other, both looking equally scared.

"Ah, I apologize if I said anything to offend you. Umm, I-I'm Estonia." Estonia says.

"Yeah. I'm Sweden." '_I totally didn't hear Fin scream your name earlier..._'

I stand behind Fin, and blurt out the most ridiculous thing I've said in my entire life! I don't know why I say it!

"Here's my wife."

Fin looks a bit startled by my statement, but he doesn't know that I'm equally startled. Honestly, I don't know what I'm doing anymore. I don't know if you've figured it out by now, but I rarely show any emotion at all.

"Wh-what are you saying?! Please stop with the bad jokes!" Fin says, trying - but failing - to laugh.

XxXxX

Estonia and Latvia - another, shorter, blonde guy - talk happily with Fin, forgetting that I'm standing here. They all look really happy, so I don't want to interfere.

Though, if I want Fin to come along with me, I have to do something. It's not like I'm enjoying his company, no... well maybe a little bit.

"You..." I say and point towards Estonia, "and the little one there... are going to my place."

Fin suddenly looks both startled and surprised.

"Whaaaaaaaaaaat!?" He screams even more than Mathias.

"Oh, that's a bit ah... little help, Latvia." They all look like if I had told them that Doomsday is tomorrow.

"Oh, yes! We have to ask Poland first." Poland? Is he another of these "screamers"?

XxXxX

In front of me, stands a man with long, blonde hair, trying his best to look angry. He doesn't really succeed that well. Lukas can be way scarier when angry.

Behind him stands Estonia, Latvia and another guy named Lithuania. Lithuania has brown, long hair, and is a bit taller than Poland. Like everyone else - except me and Poland -, he looks a bit scared and terrified.

"Sweden, was it? I heard everything! You must be totally out of your mind! Do you really, like, think I'd just give you Estonia and Latvia on a silver platter? As if! It's totally not happening!" Poland speaks like Stockholm.

"Why's that?" I ask him.

"Why, huh? Well, that's, like, because... because... because I said so... and I totally don't wanna do it." He looks kinda confused right now.

"I absolutely, totally, won't give them to you ever!" He continues, trying to look determined.

"Really..." I reply. '_Well, that's a darn shame. Still, nothing wrong with just the two of us livin' together.'_

Suddenly, Poland hides behind Lithuania, squeaking a bit. Lithuania looks very surprised.

In the end, I managed taking half of Estonia and Latvia with me.

**XxXxX**

**Well, sorry for not updating yesterday. Instead, I bring you a longer chapter.**

**I don't own the original story, but I think you get it by now.**

**Well, it's progressing kinda smoothly right now. Sweden is confused, Finland doesn't know what the hell Sweden's thinking, and Estonia, Latvia, Lithuania and Poland shows up.**

**Thanks for reading! (^_^)**


	8. Chapter 7: Ice

_**Chapter 7**_

~Year 1658

Mathias is still trying to pick a fight with me. He should know better by now. Though, I'm just glad to have a reason to punch him.

Now, back to current situation. My army is stuck at my place. Holland has his fleet right between mine and Mathias's armies. I think Mathias hired him. He hires his army out to highest bidding.

Mathias army is at Köpenhamn. My army is at Malmö. I don't know how to get across. I can't go by ship, or Holland will sink it. I can't get across in any other way than over the sea. Either I have to go by ship, and sink, or just stay here. Unless... that might actually work. He will get so surprised that he won't even have time to fight. I can't wait till night falls.

XxXxX

Denmark's POV

I lost the previous fight against Sverige, so I definitely wanna win today! I'm not gonna lose easily.

"Check it out, Bro! The water's frozen rock solid as far as the eye can see!" I say, looking across the ice.

"You're gettin' excited about ice and snow? What are you, a dog?" Norge reply in his usual demeanor.

"Aw, c'mon! This is the cold wave of the century! Ya don't see this cold every day!"

"I still don't wanna hear it if you catch a cold." As usual he's worried about me. I know that deep down, he's actually pretty caring.

"Alright, buddy! Wanna go back to the station and have a game o' chess? I'll totally beat ya this time!"

"We're in the middle of war. Is it okay for you to be taking this so lightly?" See, he's really caring.

"You're such a worrywart, Norge!" Who's gonna attack on a freakin' freezing day like this?!"

"Brother... over there." Norge nods towards the direction he's looking at.

"Hey, there's somethin' movin' out there on the ice! Some kinda animal... wha-?"

_'It's Sverigeeee! He's fucking scary! He walked across the frozen sea to launch an attack...'_

On the frozen sea, Sverige is walking closer and closer towards us, his army right behind him. Like usual, he wore his scary face, but managing to look even scarier than usual.

"... What're you gonna do?" Norge asks.

"Just leave it to me! A leader's gotta be confident in his own abilities at all times! It was probably a Dane who first said those words!" I try my best to look confident, but deep down I know that this is going to be a tough fight. Sverige isn't someone you should underestimate.

"Leave it to you... but we're totally defenseless, and he's ready t' beat the crap outta ya... he's gonna waste ya."

"That phrase's always been like magic words to a leader!"

"I've never heard anything about magic words..."

"Don't worry 'bout that; just keep yer eyes on me, buddy!"

XxXxX

Sweden's POV

"Not bad, Sverige!" Mathias screams. By this time I've had enough. I've walked eight kilometers without stopping, and I'm definitely not stopping now. "But even if ya beat me here, a second and a third me will come and-!" Mathias stops his speech, when I slam my forehead into his. The ice starts breaking under us. I could care less.

**XxXxX**

**Please give some reviews, so I know if there's something you don't like or want.**

**Thanks for reading.**


	9. Chapter 8: Think

_**Chapter 8**_

~Year 1809

I've lost. I've lost everything. The war, my territory, my confidence and... Fin. That damned Ivan. Whenever I start taking a liking to something, he takes it away and makes it his. He's a despicable man, but I can't oppose him, or I would get destroyed in an instant. He's strong, that I can admit.

Currently, I'm in an Union with Lukas. It's nothing special, it's more like a win-win situation. We borrow each other's strength. I bet Mathias threw a fit when he realized it was only going to be me and Lukas, leaving him out. Mathias likes Lukas, even I can see that. The only one oblivious to notice is Lukas himself. He thinks Mathias is like _that_ with everyone. He's wrong.

Stockholm is sitting right in front of me right now, only staring out through the window. None of us say anything. We're pretty close to each other. Stockholm, or Klara Andersson, knows me well enough to know what I'm thinking. And she knows when she should keep quiet, and not talk about thing that could hurt us both.

I know that I kinda like that Finn. He's a really nice person, and he started getting closer to me, not caring if I'm quiet or not. He talks, and I listen. That's how it was before Ivan took him away. I miss him. Every time I think about him, my heart starts beating faster. It's probably some sort of happiness of being close to him.

XxXxX

Stockholm's POV

I knew it. _I fucking knew it!_ But he's to oblivious to notice it. He's always been like that. Trying to make up excuses for the most obvious things. Like love. Anyone could see that he really loves him. '_He fucking adores him! How can he not notice it?_' I know, I know. I swear a lot, but this is making me so frustrated. Berwald can be so dense sometimes.

I really love Berwald, like a sister loves her older brother, but sometimes I just wanna take the nearest object and slam it into his head, then scream at him. Just scream, nothing else.

He's really quiet lately, and I think it's because of a certain Finn. I mean, c'mon, you don't even know his human name, Berwald. I don't know why, but the Finn never told Berwald his human name. The only ones he told were me, Mathias, Lukas and Emil, Lukas's little brother. But he never told Berwald. His name is actually Tino Väinämöinen (hard to pronounce? Not to me!), but I never told Berwald his name. I found it rather funny how he calls Tino Fin, which has a certain meaning in our language. I find it rather cute, actually.

Tino asked me once what it meant, but I refused to tell him. It's funnier and cuter this way!

**XxXxX**

**Sorry for updating this late, but I had karate and piano today, so I came home pretty late.**

**This chapter is filled with explanations, since we all know that Sweden doesn't really talk, and I know, that Stockholm isn't that much of a talker either.**

**Please give me some reviews, if you think I need to make something better.**

**Thanks for reading! ( ^ω^ )**


	10. Chapter 9: War

_**Chapter 9**_

~Year 1939

I should help him. I really should, but I can't. I don't have enough men or strength to oppose Ivan. But seeing Fin fighting, no matter the circumstances, makes me feel disappointed in myself. I should help him. But maybe 5000 men could make a difference.

If you don't understand what I mean, I can tell you. It's the winter war. Fin is giving it all he has, but it's still not enough. He needs help, but if I start helping him, Ivan will notice it and start attacking me instead. If he does that, everyone who's taking refuge at my place, will be in grave danger. Seeing that it's a world war, my place could become a battlefield, just like that.

So I've started giving Fin help, very discreetly. Sending men who volunteers, a few planes, some weapons and other useful stuff. I know it's not that much help, but it's something. At least, I'm trying to help. All in all, there's about 5000 of my men who're fighting with Fin.

I want to tell him that he's not alone, that I'm here if he need me, but stubborn as he is, he'll never want me to help him completely.

Currently I'm standing in my kitchen, making some _köttbullar_*. The smell of meat fills the house, and can swear that Stockholm will show up sooner or later. She always shows up when I cook. It's like some sort instinct.

I place the food on a plate to let it cool, and then head out to get the mail. I see that there's some sort of letter in my mailbox, so I take it with me - it's the only thing in the box - and head back into the kitchen. I tear it open and start reading.

_Moi moi, Su-san!_

_Maybe you're wondering why I'm writing to you in times like this, but I have a reason. First I want to thank you for your help. I'm really grateful. _

_Second, maybe you've been wondering all these years why I call you Su-san. It's because your name, Sweden, is kinda hard for me to pronounce, hence the Su. When I first thought about calling you Su, it struck me hard. It sounds so empty and plain, that you'd probably be annoyed by it. Nowadays I know you'd never get annoyed, but I didn't know you that well, so I got really scared. Then I remembered that somewhere in Asia, they added -san to people's names, as a way of saying Mister. So I kinda borrowed it, and got Su-san._

_Thirdly, I never told you my human name, did I? It's Tino. Tino Väinämöinen. _

_Once again, thank you for your help! Hope we see each other soon!_

_/Tino_

I notice now that the paper is wet. Not wet like it's been left in the rain, but wet like someone cried whilst reading it. I look myself in the knife next to me, and true enough, I can see some tears running down my cheeks. I never really show my feelings in front of others, but there's something about Fin - no, Tino - that makes me want to scream everything I think about, out loud.

"_Hallå_*, Sverige! I brought some _kanelbullar_*! And - hey, wait! Are you crying?" Stockholm says, making me aware of her presence. I wonder why, but her voice makes me feel a bit better. Not that I was sad or something.

"Are you even listening, Sverige?"

**XxXxX**

**Hello everyone! What did you think of this chapter? **

**By the way, quick info. Stockholm's name comes from Klaragatan, a road in Stockholm, and Andersson is the most common last name in Sweden. Forgot to tell you that last chapter. Oops!**

**Köttbullar = meatballs**

**Hallå = hello**

**Kanelbullar = cinnamon rolls**

**I'm thinking of getting some sort of cover for this fanfiction! Any tips?**

**Thanks for reading! ( ^ω^ )**


	11. Chapter 10: Lie

_**Chapter 10**_

~Year 2007

Hanging up all of the laundry can be pretty tiring, especially if you don't get any help. I'm standing here, completely alone. Stockholm is taking care of some documents that she needs to sign and Fin is out doing something.

I hear something run, getting closer and closer to me.

"Su-san, Su-san, look at this! I found this puppy in the backyard." Of course it's Fin. Ever since he became a free country, he's always doing something. One second he's here, the other he's gone.

"I tried to find his parents or master, but couldn't find them..." He says, showing me a mop of white hair. After first glance, I think he's trying to joke with me, since is doesn't look anything like a dog, but then I realize that he's not. It's actually a dog. I bet you that if I answer him, he'll want to keep it.

"...ok." I say, just so that he knows that I'm listening. Unlike Stockholm, he doesn't understand that if I grunt at him, it means that I'm listening.

"WOW! We can keep him!" See, what did I say.

"So he needs a name." I know, I know, it's obvious, but sometimes Fin forgets these things.

"Yes, name! We have to name him! Well, we have to give him a cute one! Hmm... My image from his looks is... How about 'Go for it! Bomber!'?" I can't help but frown. He calls that _cute_?

"I-I'm just kidding! It doesn't match his cute looks... too cool for him, isn't it!? Uh... yes! How about 'Bloody Hanatamago'? 'Bloody Hanatamago'!" I frown even more than before. His ideas for names at _terrible_!

"Oh, don't you think it's cute? So... 'Cheese Castle'! 'Struggling Boy'! 'Mokko-chan'! 'Salmijiro'! P...Pylory! 'Pylory-chan'!" Ok, that's it for me.

"Uh... I... will name him later..." I say, just to keep Fin from making up more names.

After some time of talking, we compromised on Hanatamago. It's the best among the names Fin came up with...

XxXxX

~Year 2008

I'm sitting in front of my computer, looking at an auction. It's not an auction with paintings or vases, since what's being sold is a micronation. His name is Sealand - or Peter Kirkland - , and apparently he's England's little brother. They have the same eyebrows.

So if you're wondering what I'm doing on an auction like this, it's because Fin said he wanted children. I-it's not like I'm doing this because he wants to! I-I just thought that it'd be nice with some company, whilst the other's are away, doing their own business. Or at least, that's what I'm trying to convince myself.

I've noticed that I've started getting closer to Fin - physically*. Once, Stockholm actually came up to me, and said that I'm getting clingy when it comes to Fin. She seems to be up to something.

Anyway, I'm going to bid on Peter. So far there's no one who's bid on him, so I might get lucky. Though, whenever I want something, it always ends up in the hands of Ivan, or Mathias.

I hope it doesn't happen again. I've had enough of Ivan and his submarines*. He always shows up when you least expect it.

XxXxX

~Year 2008, November 24

I succeeded in winning the auction, if you wonder. But that's not what bothers me. The thing that bothers me is that I'm maybe sick. Every time I think about Fin, my heart skips, and I feel kinda warm. Must be a fever. It can't be anything else, can it?

Though, every time I think about him, I think about how cute he looks with his smile, violet eyes, blonde hair, kinda plump hips and-! Just what am I thinking about! We're friends, nothing else! If I want this friendship to last, I gotta start forgetting about my feelings for him! I gotta try to think of it as something else than what I feel.

'_I'm usually good at doing this, so why can't I do this now?_'

"Papa, I'm hungry!" I'm back to reality, thanks to Peter.

"I'm coming!" I shout back at him.

'_Just forget about your feelings, and move on with your life, Berwald!_'

**XxXxX**

**Yeah, Berwald, forget your feelings. You absolutely don't love him. *sarcastic tone***

**Hey everyone! Things are starting to heat up, right? I'm gonna try to wrap this up sooner or later. Knowing me, it'll probably be later.**

**About the physical thing Sweden thought about, it's actually pretty simple. If a Swedish person takes a liking to you - this means me as well - that person will get closer and closer to you, finally hugging you like, two times per hour. If we really like a person, we can be rather clingy.**

**And about Ivan and his submarines, 1981, in Karlskrona - a Swedish city - a submarine stranded. The submarine was Russian, and the people aboard it, said that they navigated wrong. No one really believed them.**

**Anyway, thanks for reading! ( ^ω^ )**


	12. Chapter 11: Love

_**Chapter 11**_

~Year 2010

All of us - the Nordics - decided to have a meeting. Naturally, we decided to have it at my place; at some sort of pub - not the store PUB*. I were among the first to arrive, Fin coming just a few minutes after me. When he first sat down, he sat down almost as far away as he could from me. I asked him to sit a bit closer, and he actually hesitated a bit, before finally sitting right next to me. Either he knows something, or he's just trying to be polite*. He should know that I don't hate him, or dislike him.

'_If only he knew that it's actually the reverse. That it's the reverse of hating him._' I know, I know. I realized it quite some time ago.

After some talk and a 'few' drinks, Fin started complaining about the others being slow, or late. Almost as if those words were magical, Mathias showed up. Shortly after him, Lukas arrived. Now, all of us are waiting for Emil.

"Is he late, or somethin'?" Mathias asks, voicing what all of us are thinking. Once again - I swear that those kinds of words really are magical - someone shows up when you talk about them. In his hand, he's holding a paper. A letter of some sort, I notice before he gives it to Mathias.

"Don't say anything, just read this." He says, with a look of... yeah, he looks like he found out about something he didn't really want to know.

"What's this letter? Is it okay to read a letter that's addressed to you?"

"Be quiet, you'll understand when you read it."

Mathias starts reading. As per usual, I don't partake in the conversations.

"It says, 'Results from the Investigation and Excavation. We have confirmed that Norway is your official brother... Oi, you. This means..." I knew it. They are too alike to be anything else.

"It's the results of the investigation of my body I talked about the other day. Well, whatever."

"I knew it, you're brothers, aren't ya...!"

"Ooh, the results have finally come out, huh?" Fin asks, with a big smile on his face. I just love that smile.

"It'd be great if there was stuff like mythical phantom residents who only lived in Iceland..."

"But isn't it great to know it for sure! I really want a relationship where I discover that I share something in common, you know!" What? He wants a relationship!?

"No matter how I see it, you guys look like brothers." And there I lost my chance to comment about Fin's relationship.

"Shut it." and "Don't see it at all." is heard from Emil and Lukas.

"You know, the way you're weirdly scary and the way you have weird friends..." Mathias continued. "And to begin with, we're something like brothers anyway, and I'm the older brother... GUOOH!" Lukas is strangling Mathias. And I'm bored. I can't join in on the conversation, and there's nothing I can enjoy myself with except drinking. Though, I might be able to say a few things.

"But if that'd always been a false accusation... shouldn't the test results make you feel better now?"

"...That may certainly be the case, but you know."

"Onii-chan." Lukas suddenly say, making everyone flinch.

"Ha! What's the matter with you guys?" Mathias asks, seeing the desperate look on Emil's face.

"I promised to call him Onii-chan like we did in the past, 'cause we really are brothers..."

"Onii-chan..." Everyone says.

"What's up with ya? You were actually gonna say Onii-chan like when we were kids?" Mathias almost shouts.

"That'd be great nostalgic, wouldn't it?" Fin say, beaming.

"Stop it. I'd never say that. We're not children anymore." Emil sounds like he's about to scream, whilst blushing like mad.

"That'd be good, mm?" I say, just because. I don't wanna sit here not saying anything at all.

"What? Stop helping them, Svi!" Emil screams at me.

"Yeah, how nice having someone around us who will call us that! I'd like to be called Onii-chan too, even just once." Fin says, sounding very proud. God, that smile of his could melt a glacier.

"Ya gonna call me Nii-chan as well?" Mathias says, placing his hand on Emil's shoulder.

"Can't believe this. This is weird, it's strange. We're mature adults, right? You like being called that?" Emil says.

"Of course! Hurry up and say it, you!" Lukas says, making some weird gesture with his hands.

"Ah, dammit!" And this is where I stop listening, and enter my own little world, thanks to a certain person.

When I'm finally back to reality, Emil is getting ready to leave. He walks to the other side of the store, getting out of sight. Though, after a few seconds he sticks his hand out from the corner, and makes a thumbs down.

XxXxX

~Year 2010, 4th of June

I'm standing in front of Gallerian*, and I'm here for a reason. Mathias's birthday is tomorrow, and I have absolutely nothing to give him. Though, the fact remains that it'll be my birthday the day after tomorrow. There's only one thing I want, but that'll be impossible to get with money. Or not thing, but man. Yes, that sounded absolutely cheesy, but I could care less. I love him, but I know that he doesn't love me back. Having a one-sided love is the worst, especially if you've had it for a long time.

When I first realized that I love him, I also realized that I've loved him for a longer time than I thought...

**XxXxX**

**Sorry for not updating yesterday. To say sorry, I bring you this extra long chapter. **

**Now, what do you think? Should I make this a bit longer, or should I wrap this up in the next few chapters? Please tell me!**

**PUB = kinda like a mall filled with expensive brands in Stockholm.**

**Polite thingy = if you sit down next to someone you don't know or you don't like in Sweden, people will feel that you're behaving rudely.**

**Gallerian = mall with less expensive brands than PUB.**

**Thanks for reading! ( ^ω^ )**


	13. Chapter 12: Birthday

_**Chapter 12**_

~Year 2010, 6th of June

I had a wet dream this morning about _him_. When I woke up, my sheets were dirty, my pants wet and pillows were on the floor. All in all, a pretty normal morning, since this happens every morning nowadays. Good thing I live alone. If Stockholm saw this I'd hear it for an eternity.

The bad thing is that it's my birthday. I don't like my birthdays. The only things that happen is breakfast, maybe watch some TV, lunch, a few guests, maybe a little birthday party and then dinner. That's it. I don't make a big deal of it, like Lukas.

So, I sit down at my table, taking a bite of my toast and looking out the window. It's sun and no clouds in sight. It always is this kind of weather. Stockholm always complain, saying that it's too warm and too much sun for her liking. Fin and Mathias loves it. Lukas and Emil pretend to not see it.

When I'm finished with breakfast, I find myself in front of the door to my bedroom. I need to change sheets, and that quick, seeing how Mathias always shows up when you least expect it. He always breaks into my house. He doesn't enter via the door, no, he enters through the window. I don't know how many times I've had to change the glass in the windows.

XxXxX

Stockholm is the first person to come, seeing that she lives literally two streets away from my house. She's wearing some sort of scarf with my flag on it. I don't know if I should feel happy or confused by it.

"Grattis på födelsedagen*!" She says, sporting a smile.

"Thanks."

She probably realizes that I'm not in the best of moods,so she flops down couch in my living room. And yes, it's from IKEA. What else?

"You know, if you don't want to scare away Tino, you gotta lighten up a bit. If he sees you like this, I promise you that he'll be back at his home before you can say 'Hello'." I quickly realize that I must be frowning. During the years, I've come to realize that people usually think I'm scary when I'm frowning.

I try to smile - or make some sort of expression that doesn't make me frown - but it doesn't work. The only things that move in my face, are my eyebrows. It's like the rest of my face is made of stone.

*_CRASH_*

Suddenly, a big crash came from the window by the door. It sounded like the glass in the window had been smashed. A few words spoken in Danish could be heard from there. And sure enough, Mathias showed up in the living room, with a few pieces of glass in his hair.

"Umm, ya know, I think you need to repair the window! It's completely smashed!" He says, looking rather uncomfortable. By then, I realize that I'm glaring at him. Not that it matters, since that's what he deserves. I continue to glare at him, until he shifts his gaze towards Stockholm, with a help-me-he's-angry-at-me look.

"Dan, you pay for it, since you broke it." She says, glancing at me, like I'm forgetting something.

"Not fair! The door was locked!"

"Then you knock!"

They continue their quarrel, whilst I walk towards the broken window and try to figure out how Mathias managed to get trough. It's as big as larger hand mirror.

*_knock knock_*

I turn towards the door and open it. Outside Lukas and Emil are standing. They look just like usual, both having their gloomy-looking face. Without saying anything, they enter and settle down on the couch, next to Stockholm. I close the door and I'm just about to walk into my living room, when I hear someone else knocking on the door.

I open and see Fin. I only call him Fin in my head, since nowadays he knows what it means. When I talk to him, I call him Tino or Finland. Never Fin.

He looks a bit flustered, and I start worrying that I'm maybe scaring him. But, my mind goes completely blank when he wraps his arms around my waist and squeezes a bit. I look down and see that he's also burying his head in the crook between my head and shoulder. He then lets go, quicker than lightning, and rushes to the living room. But I managed to see it. He were blushing when he let go. And when I turn and look at myself in the mirror next to the door, I can see that a dust of pink has settled on my cheeks.

**XxXxX**

**Yay, another chapter! Sorry for delay, I had a writer's block.**

**Grattis på födelsedagen! = Happy Birthday!**

**So, what did ya think about this chapter?**

**Thanks for reading! ( ^ω^ )**


	14. Chapter 13: Hickey

_**Chapter 13**_

~Year 2010, 7th of June

I have someone's arm draped over my waist. It's probably Mathias's or Stockholm's, seeing that they both snuggle - when they're asleep - with the person closest to them. Though, the arm feels a bit too skinny for it to be Mathias. I blink a few times, to get adjusted to the bright light shining directly in my face. I can't see who's hugging me in their sleep, but it's definitely not Mathias.

'_If I only could get my glasses on..._' Yes, I'm nearly blind without them, though I'm not alone. Multiple times, Stockholm and I have walked into walls or pillars because we didn't wear our glasses.

'_What happened yesterday?_' I have a splitting headache, and I have a slight suspicion against the bottle of Vodka Mathias brought yesterday. We probably got drunk, all six of us. Then I remember what happened. First we ate some dinner, then we drank about six bottles of that damned Vodka. I slightly recall Lukas singing Fairytale with Emil, Mathias falling asleep on the kitchen table, Stockholm stripping and Fin listening to Hardrock Hallelujah. It couldn't get worse.

Or maybe it could. The memories are flooding back now, making me remember something that would've made a normal person blush furiously. Fin hugged me when he entered my house, and then, after a few more bottles of Vodka, he kissed me. On my _lips!_

Please don't tell me...

I look down on the person next to me, and if I thought yesterday was bad, this day is even worse, even if it's only morning. Fin I hugging me in his sleep, using my arm as a pillow, and burying his face in my chest. Only now I notice that I'm sleeping on my own bed. And it gets worse. We're both completely naked, me being hard due to my normal wet dreams.

'_Oh god, please don't wake up!_' I silently pray, whilst trying to remove Fin's arm. It would've been easier to make America to stop calling himself the hero. I struggle for a few minutes, finally breaking free from his grip. I look around the room, but I can't find my clothes. Either they're in the living room or in my closet.

Trying not to wake anyone up, I walk towards my living room, seeing that it's more likely my clothes are there, than them being in the closet. When I enter the room, I relax a bit, since nobody's there yet. I quickly gather my clothes - wonder why they're there, hope I didn't start stripping like Stockholm - and then put them on. I also find my glasses there.

I make some coffee, seeing that the house would get destroyed if Fin, Lukas and Stockholm don't get any. I also put some bread in the toaster and place some jam, cheese and ham on the table.

"Slept good?" I freeze, recognizing Stockholm's voice immediately. If I know her right, she probably had a finger in whatever happened when I fell asleep.

"Maybe, can't remember anything." I try my best sounding like nothing happened, but Stockholm knows me too well.

"Really, because when I woke up, you and Tino were sleeping soundly in your bed... naked. Or that's only what I can guess, since your clothes were on the floor in the living room." Fan*! I never should've underestimated how early she wakes up. I look at the clock and see that it's 7:36 in the morning. She probably woke up half an hour ago. I start feeling warm in my face, and take a chance, otherwise I'll never know.

"D-did... anything happen yesterday?"

She puts down the cup of hot chocolate she has in her hand - don't ask me why she's drinking that in the summer - and then faces me with both her body and face.

"No, nothing happened, though... that is if you call hickeys nothing..." She gives a meaning look towards my neck and continues, with her dialect and all.

"Ya might wanna cover that up, Sverige." She chuckles a bit and goes back into the living room.

I glance towards the spoon in my hand - I used it to measure the amount of coffee I needed - and see a trail of hickeys going from my ear to my chest. I also see a furious blush on my cheeks.

I take nearest scarf - which happens to be the one Stockholm had yesterday - and do my best to cover the hickeys with it. Now I really want to remember what happened yesterday. Either it was a complete disaster, or a complete success.

**XxXxX**

**Da-da-dam... Cliffhanger.**

**_Happy birthday to me~_**

**_Happy birthday to me~_**

**_Happy birthday dear ThatSwedishPerson~_**

**_Happy birthday to me~_**

**L-leaving my celebrating behind, what did ya think about this chapter? And who do you think made the hickeys?**

**Fan = fuck in Swedish**

**Thanks for reading and have a great day! ( ^ω^ )**


	15. Chapter 14: Drunk

_**Chapter 14**_

~Year 2014, 6th of December

It's 2014 - soon 2015 - and I still haven't found out who gave me those hickeys four years ago. Stockholm refuses to tell me, but I believe that she were just too drunk to notice anything. I've even asked - a bit reluctantly- Lukas and Emil if they knew anything, but just like Stockholm, they refused to say something. And sit down when I say this, but those two _giggled_ when I asked them. If they giggle, they're definitely up to something.

Anyway, today is Fin's birthday and I really don't know what to give him. I can't just hug him like he did when it was my birthday. Mathias and Stockholm would definitely die because they'd be laughing too hard.

I've decided to give him a wooden table that I made myself. It's both cheap and nice, since I know that Fin likes wood. I also bought a bottle of Vodka and some Salmiakki* - please don't ask me how he can eat it. It's just like eating pure salt...

Currently I'm standing in front of his house, waiting for someone to open. I can hear him running in the stairs, like he expects me to just turn around and walk away if he doesn't open in ten seconds. Please, I have patience. I've had a one-sided love for years now, so don't call me _impatient_.

"A-ah, Su-san, it's just you!" I couldn't have come at a worse time. He look like he just stepped out of the shower. The only thing he's wearing is a towel! For once I'm grateful for my poker face, otherwise I'd be on the ground due to nosebleed...

I step inside, and give him the presents that are smaller. Then I go outside again and get the table out of my Volvo*. As soon as I'm inside I place the table in his living room, expecting to see the rest of us Nordics, but there's no one there. It's completely empty, even though I know that I'm here when Fin wanted us to. Either they're late - they never are, especially not Stockholm - or they're still working.

Fin must've noticed that I'm confused.

"They said that they're going to come a bit later, because of work. So it's only going to be me and you for some time..." He looks away, a small blush covering his cheeks.

"Mhmm." I just nod, ignoring his blush. It doesn't need to mean anything.

Fin grabs the bottle of Vodka, and gives me a wink.

"What about taking a drink before they arrive?" Did he just wink?

XxXxX

"You knoooow, you're reeeeally sca-Ah-ry sometimes, Su-san!" Like I don't know. I'm sitting here, in the home of the person I love, with said person being drunk. He's even slurring sometimes.

"But that's what I like ah-about you!" I nearly spit out what I'm drinking. He just said what? I'm so surprised, that the only thing I can do is to turn my head and look at him. And oh, that's probably the worst idea I've had in my entire life. Because Fin is looking at me with a face that's a mix between _this-should've-been-obvious_ and pure lust. His eyes are slightly clouded and a blush has spread across his cheeks. If the rest were to arrive now, it would've been the worst timing ever!

He slowly starts crawling across the sofa towards me. His shirt - he put on clothes some time after I arrived- is hanging so loose that I can't stop looking at his chest. Yes, the shirt is so loose that you can see his chest.

He sits down in my lap, making it so that I can't run even if I wanted to. Then he puts his arms around my neck and whisper, "This reminds me of what happened when it was your birthday four years ago." Then he starts kissing my cheek, my jaw, my ear and my neck. "You know, it was really fun seeing you wearing a turtleneck sweater in the middle of the summer." He says with a slight purr. He turns to face me, and then gives me a kiss. After some time, I respond, making the kiss deeper. I lick at his lower lip, asking for entrance. He slowly opens his mouth, making me stick in my tongue in his mouth quicker than I ever thought I could. And God, I'm trapped.

We break apart, both of us gasping for air. Then Fin turns towards me, a grin plastered on his face. I know I shouldn't take advantage of him when he's drunk, but I can't resist.

He leans forward, till our lips are barely touching, making me shudder. I place my hands on his butt, pressing him closer to me.

"Nee~, Su-san, wanna do _it_?"

**XxXxX**

**I know, I'm really evil. The ****_it_**** chapter will probably be made on Thursday. I don't have time tomorrow.**

**Salmiakki = Finnish candy, google it.**

**Volvo = I'll be disappointed in you if you don't know what Volvo is.**

**Thank you for reading and have a happy day! ( ^ω^ )**


	16. Chapter 15: Confession

_**Chapter 15**_

~Year 2014, 6th of December

"Do you wanna do _it_?" Those words echo through my head. I just sit there, staring at him completely flabbergasted. But no matter how much I want to, I can't do it like this. I can't take advantage of him when he's drunk. So I gently push him away and turn away from him as good as I can.

*knock knock*

A soft knocking can be heard on the door, making me realize what time it is. Stockholm and the rest have probably quit work. Fin rise up from the couch and go to open the door. When I watch him walk away - I did _not_ check his ass out - he doesn't look as drunk before. His shoulders are slumping, making him look a bit sad or rejected.

He opens the door, and I hear him talk to the others, but I don't listen. I'm too far into my own thoughts.

XxXxX

Stockholm's POV

A/N: I know I write quite a lot about her, but she's important.

"It didn't work. He rejected me..." Tino looks so vulnerable that I just want to hug him. And punch Sverige. He clearly loves Tino, so why didn't he do anything? Though, this is Sverige we're talking about. He never does anything unless you've given him permission.

Currently we're talking outside of Tino's house. Everyone except Sverige.

"Why? He clearly likes you!" Mathias shout, making everyone shush him.

"Really?! He's never done anything that could be taken as affection! Except for the 'wife' thing..." He says the last part so quietly that I'm sure that I'm the only one who heard it.

"He's not really an affectionate person. But he's closer to you than with any of us." Lukas says, making Tino look confused.

"Ya know, he'd usually avoid the company of others, but it's different with you!" Once again, Mathias almost shouts. And once again, everyone shushes him.

"You're just saying that to make me feel better..."

"Confess to him." This startled everyone including me. I don't know why I said it, but I really can't stand seeing those two _tassa som katten kring het gröt*_! "Sverige can be really dense sometimes. The only thing that would make him understand would be if you confess." I continue. "What do you have to lose?"

"Our friendship..." He whispers. And now I've had enough - I'm not really known for my patience. I grab his shoulders, making him look me in the eyes - kinda hard seeing that I'm eight centimeters shorter than him.

"You either win or lose. Besides, I don't think Sverige would hate you if you confessed to him!"

"But..."

"No buts! I want you to confess to him in at least two months! Agreed?"

He nods slightly, making me release the breath I didn't realize I were holding.

XxXxx

Sweden's POV

~Year 2015, 1st of January

Feel my surprise when I opened my door and saw Fin. Like, why would anyone visit someone on this day? It's supposed to be a day of relaxing... Though I can't just let him stand out there in the cold.

"Come on in." I turn away from him and walk into my kitchen. He follows after me. It's embarrassing enough that he had to see me like this. Seriously! I'm only wearing a pair of pajama pants! But I can't help but notice how he seems to be following the lines of my torso with his eyes.

"Did you want something?" He blushes slightly when he realizes that I've noticed his looks.

"I-I just wanted to wish you a happy new year!"

"This early in the morning?" I can't help but tease him.

"Y-yes. Anything wrong?"

"Most people would be sleeping now. It's 7:56 in the morning. I thought you usually woke up at nine o'clock?"

"I-it's just that I wanted to see you..." I barely even heard him. But I wish I didn't, since then I wouldn't have to be imagining weird things in the morning.

"Why?" I lean towards the door opening and cross my arms.

"Because I-I just felt like it. We don't see each other that often anymore." I notice that he averts his eyes. He's lying. I know it. Whenever he's lying he averts his eyes.

"Tino, don't lie to me..." He suddenly glares at me and gets red in his entire face, but not out of anger.

"Fine! I came here because I like you! Is that weird?! I don't think so!"

**XxXxX**

**I'm such a tease... But as I promised the ****_it_**** chapter will be made tomorrow or on Friday.**

**Tassa som katten kring het gröt = kinda like the Swedish way of saying beating around the bush.**

**Thanks for reading and have a happy day! And please give me some reviews of this chapter. I really, really want to know! ( ^ω^ )**


	17. Chapter 16: Happy

_**Chapter 16**_

~Year 2015, 1st of January

"I like how you're always so kind and gentle! I like how your eyes shine when you're happy! I like... your body..." The last sentence was said so quietly that I almost didn't hear me. And with Fin's confession came my blush. Fortunately Fin were too busy staring into the floor, that he didn't notice it.

I almost choked when I heard his confession, and I don't know how many times I've been grateful for my poker face these years. Unfortunately it didn't help against my blush. So I stood there like an idiot with a blush.

'_He probably means it the friendly way. There's no way that he likes me!_' Though, no matter how many times I repeated those words in my head, I couldn't shake of the feeling that he really meant it.

"You don't have to answer my feelings, I just want you to answer my question. Do you like me? And not in the friendly way!" Fin suddenly said, making my thoughts come to halt. I looked up and noticed that he looked like he were about to cry. His eyes were shining and his cheeks red due to embarrassment. If only he knew that I were equally embarrassed.

"I..." I can't say it. It's too embarrassing! Besides, he's too cute when he looks like that!

"You don't like me, do you? I've known that you don't since my birthday!" Wait, what!? He _weren't_ drunk?

"It's not-"

"You don't have to say it. I'm just happy that you finally know how I feel..." He turns to leave, and this is when I abandon my little embarrassed corner. I wrap my arms around him and drag him towards me. He lets out a little surprised squeak - which sounds adorable in my ears.

"I like you, Fin*!" I blurt out, squeezing him a bit. I bury my nose in his neck, making him shudder. He puts his hands on my arms and lean towards me. I give him a little butterfly kiss on his neck, and turn him so that he's facing me. He's blushing like mad.

"Really?" Once again he looks like he's going to cry.

"Yes." I lean forward and whisper in his ear. "I've loved you since the first time I saw you..." I take my hand and cup his cheek, and then kiss him. A sweet, almost chaste kiss. I separate from him slowly - God, he's so cute - and look him in the eyes. We're barely one centimeter away from each other, and our lips lightly touch.

He kisses me back with so much passion and lust that I almost don't have any time to breathe. He wraps his arms around my neck, making me bow down a bit. His lips taste sweetly, with a hint of alcohol. I lick at his lower lip, making him part his lips. I slowly stick my tongue into his mouth, licking everything it touches. His mouth is so warm and tastes so sweetly. Not cavity sweet, but sweet like apples or strawberries.

After some time we break apart, for much needed air. A thin string of saliva connects our tongues. Seeing Fin's look - a look of pure lust, love, passion and more - makes me scoop him up in my arms. I carry him bridal style to my bedroom and lay him down gently on my bed. I lay myself over him, straddling him and - to not hurt him - leaning on my elbows. Our bodies are just a few centimeters from touching. I lean my head forward and whisper into his ear.

"Wanna do _it_, Fin?" I can feel him shudder beneath me. A pair of thin arms wrap around my neck and bring me to his lips. He kisses me lightly and then hug me, pressing our bodies together. "You don't know how for how long I've wanted this..." He says, bringing my hand to his cheek, rubbing my palm against it. I can feel my cock twitch in response to his words and a deep, almost guttural growl getting stuck in my throat. Believe me when I say that he looks very adorable like this.

He wraps his legs around my waist, pressing me even closer. A moan escapes both of our mouths when our erections press together. I don't know what to do next, but I know that I have to do something. I can't just lay here on top of him. So I take my hand and start unbuttoning Fin's shirt. I want to see his skin so badly that my fingers are shaking.

Fin must've noticed that I'm nervous, since does his best to help. When that annoying piece of cloth is out of the way, I can't help but stare at the sight in front of me. Fin - half naked may I add - is breathing unevenly, eyes glazed with lust and cheeks slightly flushed. And since the curtains to my bedroom are open, the morning sun is shining beautifully in his hair. He's completely breathtaking, and it doesn't help that his skin is milky-white with no scars, birthmarks or something similar. It really doesn't help my growing erection.

I start by kissing his throat, small, quick, butterfly kisses. I travel down, drowning in his scent. He smells just like I imagined that he would. I stop at his left nipple, just now noticing the hardened pink nub. I glance quickly at Fin's face, before giving it a lick. I move my left hand to his other nipple, rolling it between my thumb and index finger, achieving a moan from the Finn under me. I start sucking at the one I were licking, glancing once again at Fin. He looks like he's enjoying this very much. Who am I kidding? He's moaning and mewling, mouth slightly open and eyes slightly closed. I feel myself grunt at this, face heating up.

My right hand travels down his stomach, stopping here and there to touch and stroke, finally reaching Fin's belt. I let go of his nipple - the one I were licking - and start to unbuckle his belt. Fin looks a me expectantly, like he's waiting. And I know that this is his way of approval. This is his way of saying 'do it with me'.

As soon as his belt is away, I feel a hand snaking into my pajama pants. Due to old rumors and myths - I don't believe them, I just follow them as a precaution - I sleep only in my pajama pants. Nothing else. Hey, sleeping with your underwear on could maybe be bad for you.

Anyway, leaving my ramblings. I could feel Fin's hand touching the thing that were causing the tent in my pants. I grunt again, feeling him starting to stroke my cock. His fingers are so slim and soft, that I can't help but moan. A short, breathy moan, but a moan nonetheless. I feel Fin watching me intently, since my hands are currently clutching the fabric of his pants. There's nothing I can do when so much pleasure is filling my body, thanks to Fin's hands.

He suddenly lets go, grabbing hold of the waistband to his pants - he's wearing some sort of fake jeans - and drags them down, ever so slowly. I feel my eyes widen at the sight. I never expected Fin to be this... excited. His cock is as hard as it can be, dripping with pre-cum. His face flushed due to embarrassment, legs trying their best to cover him, hands gripping the sheets and mouth slightly open, panting.

A moan escapes my mouth. I've never seen Fin look this damn... sexy. I pry his legs open with my knees, and reach a hand down to touch his erection, seeing that it looks kinda painful. He shivers slightly, mewling a bit at the sudden touch.

I feel two thumbs grabbing the waistband of my pajama pants, dragging them down quick as lightning. I hiss a bit at the cold air meeting my cock. It's fucking - sorry for words, but there's no other word that could express my feelings better - minus 13 degrees outside. It didn't help that my heaters were off. Now I know how Fin felt.

Fin must've noticed that I felt cold. "Su-san, why don't you warm us up?" He says with such a sexy whisper that feel like just entering him right here, right now. But I calm myself down, since I don't want to hurt him. Since I don't have any lube, saliva will have to do just fine. And yes, I know what to do thanks to Stockholm - please don't ask me why she knows stuff like that -, Japan - and his comics - and strangely enough Mathias. He told me all about it some summers ago. Don't ask me why he told me.

"Suck." I say, pressing three of my fingers towards Fin's mouth. He obediently takes them into his mouth, coating them with his saliva. If I thought he looked sexy earlier, this sight is definitely _erotic_. And not only the sight but the feeling. Feeling that tongue working, licking everything that's part of my fingers - from nails to base - is by far the best thing I've seen this morning. No, that best I've seen and felt my entire life. '_Wonder how it would feel if he were sucking o-! Stop those thoughts immediately, Sverige! There's no way that Fin would do that!_'

Feeling pleased by how wet my fingers are, my hand travels down his body, to stop and pause at his entrance. He's looking expectantly at me. I stroke one of my fingers lightly over the tight ring of muscles. "This might hurt..." I say, just in case. He nods, and then I take my finger and enter it slowly. I see him squirming a bit underneath me, so to soothe him I kiss him. A slow kiss, whilst my other hand starts wandering over his body. His breath is hitching.

After some time, I add another finger. He looks like he's in a bit of pain, but I don't stop, since it would be bad if he only felt pain. So when I find his prostrate, I immediately feel pleased at his reaction. He's a moaning, panting mess. Hands clutching pillows and my blanket. Eyes sinking closed. Mouth slightly open. And his sounds. When I hit it, he throws his head back and moan long and loud.

I start entering my third digit, and he gets a bit more quiet. His face looks like he's in a mix between pain and pleasure. I cup his cheek with my hand, and give him a kiss. Once again, to soothe him. After a while he seems to be enjoying himself, moving his hips to meet my fingers. And I feel that things have to get moving. Seeing Fin like this is doing wonderful things to me.

I take my fingers out, earning a whine from the Finn under me. But he becomes quiet when he feels something else pressing at his entrance. I grab his hips, to hold him in place, before pushing in slowly. The heat, combined with the sudden tightness makes me grunt a bit. Fin is squirming under me, trying his best to adjust. But he doesn't tell me to stop. Instead, he wraps his legs around my back, pushing me in further. His moans are a mix of pain and pleasure, even though he's trying to hold them back.

When I'm all the way in, I wait a bit for Fin to adjust, before slowly dragging out. In, out, in, out. Slowly, to not break him. I'm big - not to brag, it's the truth - and I know that it must hurt a bit for Fin. I can suddenly feel someone tugging my hair, so that I'm forced to look at Fin. "If you want...to fuck me, then...move faster. I'm...not fragile." He pants. Never expected to hear him say something like that.

I start moving faster, reaching deeper and deeper with every thrust. Then I hit it. His prostrate. He arches of the bed, moaning loud, deep and long. I continue this till we're both a moaning mess. I hear Fin screaming something close to my name. Realizing that he must be close. "Su-s-san, I'm coming!" He screams. His orgasm started mine. His insides clenching and spasming caused it. We both pant hard, me falling on top off Fin. We both lay there for a while, not moving at all.

XxXxX

We're both snuggling in my couch, watching some sort of horror movie. Fin wanted to see it, and who am I to argue with him. I find it quite adorable how he jumps at every sound, getting closer and closer to me. He's almost sitting in my lap. Then he turns towards me, and asks a question which the answer should be obvious to know.

"Happy now?"

**XxXxX**

**So, ****_so_**** sorry for it being delayed.**

**I've had so much trouble writing this. This is my first smut tbh, so no hating. I've also had a huge writer's block, caught a cold, tried to fix an avatar for this site (I don't think my cat is something I want as a profile picture) and practiced drawing. The only good thing is that I've been away from school for two days and been able to write more and better. **

**Wow, 2K+ words. That's a lot, considering how the other chapters were.**

**Okay, Sve may seem a bit OOC. But who knows? Maybe he is like that.**

**By the way, what do you want me to write about next? Please give suggestions, and please suggestions about those I ship. It will be easier that way for me. Please ask me if you're unsure.**

**Fin = beautiful, handsome, nice, et cetera. A praise with no real translation. Pronounced like Fiin.**

**Thanks for reading, and have a nice day! ( ^ω^ )**


End file.
